Slumber Party at Wufeis!
by ManxLexi
Summary: The gundam boys invite them selves to Wufeis *nasty* apartment, for a suprising slumber party!No yaoi, lemon, hentai, lime..etc


A Slumber Party at Wufeis ::shudder::  
  
It was around Christmas, and the G-boys decided to have   
a get-to-gether (poor 'lil Trowa has a circus performance).   
They had all been to everyones house…but Wufeis. "C'mon   
Wufei, it can't be that bad", said Duo. Of course he knew that   
with Wufei, it could get that bad. "Fine, fine, whatever!",   
Wufei finally agreed.   
They were all at Duo's house, so they left in his low rider,   
red Porsche. They stopped by Quatre, Heero,and Duo house,   
and then to the doom house…:::Da Na Na:::….Wufei's Joint..   
It seemed like a trashy apartment building, and when you   
walked inside, you knew it was. The wallpaper was yellow, and   
had mildew growing at the top. The floor boards creaked, and   
smoke congested the apartment. They got to Wufei's room,   
and Wufei peeped through the door. All the other G-Boys shut   
their eyes, and were led into his small apartment. "Heh……um   
hum…", Duo grinned as he picked up a pair of Pokemon   
boxers. "Hey! Don't touch those, their sentimental!!", squealed   
Wufei. Quatre went to sit on the bed….but changed his mind   
at the thought of yellow sheets under the covers. Well, Heero   
was busy playing 007 on the N64, yelling everytime he got shot.   
After a 10 minute silence, Wufei finally said,"Well, let's pop in   
a movie, Duo, you pick it this time. The movies are in the   
bottom cabinet. I will make us some soda pop and pop corn."   
Duo turned the Nintendo off. Quatre, Heero, and Duo bent   
down to look at the movies. "Let's see", mumbled Duo,   
"PokeMon the Movie, Babe the Pig, Pokemon '2000, or……   
Titanic!!!!!". "Heh, we all know what Duos thinking!", Heero   
chuckled. Duo turned to him and raised his eyebrow.  
---------Meanwhile--------  
Wufei is coming back from the kitchen…with a bucket of   
popcorn, and a bottle of Mountain Dew. The movie is soon   
playing, after about 30 minutes of previews, and the G-boys all   
have their face stuffed with popcorn.  
--------ABOUT 45 MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE----------  
"Jack! This is where we first met!", Duo recited. They all   
stared at him, and he cowered in embarrassment. "Hey!", said   
Duo, "Why is da big boat going in the ground wader?", asks   
Duo. "Shut up stupid", says Heero, and he slaps him in the   
head. All is quiet, and they are at the part in the movie when   
Rose first got on the wood piece after the ship sunk. All of the   
sudden.."Every night in my dreams, I see you I feeeeeeeelll   
you!". Duo is having one of his dramatic song times. "   
JACK!!!", shouts Duo ", Hey punk, go back to Rose…. hey!!".   
Duo is obviously confused. Finally Duo shuts up, and they G-  
Boys are half asleep, except Duo. Wufei is stirred by the slight   
sound of feet on sqeaky floorboards. "YAWN… hey   
guys…..where is Duo?". They all sit up, pondering on where he   
is. Then they hear a slight "Every night in my dreams", and   
they know where it's coming from. They all run to the   
bathroom, and can see Duo standing near the toilet with   
Quatre's $200 gold chain. They race faster, but he has already   
climbed to the bath tub (which is running, but not plugged).   
"Eh"", Duo moans, and tosses the necklace in the tub. "   
Duo???!!!!! What in the HECK are you doing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?",   
shouts Quatre. " Quatre, shush, I am reinacting my favorite   
scene of Titanic!". "With my $200 chain??". "Yup".  
---------------Later on (when Quatre finally gets over the   
incident)---------------  
The G-Boys are all in the jammies, and ready for bed.   
Duo with frog PJ's, Quatre with airplanes, Heero with teddy   
bears, and Wufei with Pokemon….of course. Heero yawns,   
and falls to his sleeping bag. "Ugh", thought Quatre, " Yellow   
sheets". Quatre is almost asleep when, "Quatre, can I have a   
good night kiss?" from Duo.  
-------------In the Morning--------  
"Golly Duo", whines Wufei, "Your Titanic singing kept   
me up all night!". Duo just grins, and continues packing his   
stuff. Quatre and Heero have already left, so just Duo and   
Wufei now. Duo is in the bathroom, to go pee. "Yo   
Wufei!…how do you flush this thing?". "You don't", answered   
Wufei. Duo shuddered, and went to get his bags. He had left   
the building, and already gotten home. He unpacked his bags,   
and realized he had accidentally packed Wufei's boxers. That   
was the last time any G-boy ever went to Wufei's.  



End file.
